Noxious gases have been used in the art in devices that are used to protect banks, jewelry stores, homes, automobiles and the like from break-ins and thefts, but the devices heretofore known have failed to provide the beneficial attributes of the present remote controlled theft deterrent device, as will be readily apparent from the disclosure set forth herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,094,261 discloses a theft deterrent device for use in conjunction with automobiles, wherein a deterrent gas is emitted through openings extending outwardly of the vehicle, in the event that burglars attempt to get into the vehicle from outside the vehicle. This device, however, does not render the interior of the automobile uninhabitable and uses mechanical means, and not electrical means, to cause the release of the noxious gas.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,966 an automotive burglar alarm employs an inductive pick-up coil to monitor current flow from the vehicle battery. Opening a door having a door light switch triggers a conventional audio alarm because current flow is produced. The use of noxious gas, direct connection to a dome light circuit and remote control are not disclosed or contemplated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,317 discloses an auto alarm system wherein the alarm may be triggered by at least one of the automotive courtesy or dome light switches which are operated by opening the door of the vehicle. This device does not use noxious gases and is not controlled remotely.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,732 discloses a combination burglar alarm and a compressed noxious gas intruder repeller, both of which are simultaneously activated by mechanical means upon opening of a door of an enclosure or the like. However, no remote control of the device is possible, unlike the device of the present invention. Also, special mechanical attachments are required for causing the activation of this device, as opposed to the device of the present invention, which is quickly and easily connectable to the pre-existing electrical system of the enclosure to be protected.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,103 discloses a "gas" security system wherein a noxious gas is emitted into an enclosure, when a valve, such as an electrically operated solenoid valve is actuated because of an attempt to break into the enclosure. However, there is no indication that this device may be remotely controlled, whereas the device of the present invention is remote controlled. Also, the "gas" security system clearly involves the design and installation of an actuating circuit, unlike the system of the present invention, which utilizes a pre-existing circuit within the enclosure to be protected.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,688 discloses a security device which discharges a disabling gas such as tear gas or the like upon intrusion into the area to be protected, the gas discharge being actuated by mechanical means. Importantly, this device cannot be remotely controlled, and it is not electrically actuated. Complicated mechanical means are utilized to provide actuation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,780 discloses a noxious gas device which may be used as an anti-burglar deterrent wherein gas may be discharged into a confined area, the actuation being caused by an electro-thermal strip when the integrity of the area to be protected is violated. This device is not remote controlled and is electro-thermally actuated whereas the device of the present invention is completely electrically actuated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,158 discloses an electronic burglar alarm which can be connected into the electrical system of a vehicle to be protected and which may be operated by the switch activated when the door of the vehicle is opened. The switch used for this patent is the same switch that normally operates the dome light. Again, no noxious gases are utilized in this device, and the device is not remotely operable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,110 discloses a burglar alarm for a vehicle which is also connected to the electric circuit of a door switch that operates the interior light of the vehicle. As in U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,158, no noxious gases are utilized in this device and the device cannot be remotely operated.
As explained above, and as will become clear upon reading the description to follow, none of the above devices individually offer the beneficial advantages of the security system of the present invention.